I Was Just Going Home
by Time-LadyMararder
Summary: I was just walking home when it all started.
1. Memories and Cars and Curses

It all started when I was walking home from school. I'm only twelve so yeah I still have school. My name is Rain. It all started when I was walking home from school. I had to walk across a busy road everyday so I had to be very careful. But I had just gotten a call that broke my heart a thousand times over. My family was just found dead in our trailer. I cried for three whole hours. I was alone. My brothers and my sister and my parents,gone. Killed without a trace. To me it sounded like the killing curse. But that's not real. It's just a story. I was still crying when I heard it. It all happened in slow motion. I saw the car and screamed. I couldn't move, frozen by fear. The driver tried to stop, but it was too late. I heard the strangest noise and then was pulled out of the way. But not before I saw a jet of green light and the killing curse. I then saw three ministry officials apperate and take the death-eater without a second thought I passed out. _"MOM! NO! RUN! YOU HAVE TO OR THEY'LL KILL YOU TOO!" "RUN NOW! DON'T YOU DARE CHOOSE NOW TO DISOBEY ME EITHER!" "BUT MOM! I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU TO!" "RUN! I SAID RUN!" {AVADA KEDAVRA!} "NOOO! MOM!" "Too late." _"NOOOOO!" I will find that the reason for me forgetting was that I was obliviated by the one person that wanted me to be happy that was now dead. My mom. She did it to save me but why I didn't know yet. All I know is that I am a witch and went to Hogwarts. I was best friends with the golden trio and we all fought together. Side by side, really i'm not kidding literally side by side. I was fighting Doholvo, Hermione was fighting Grey-back, Ron was fighting Lucius Malfoy. And Harry of coarse, was fighting good ol' Tom. Back to reality now. I heard running and the door to the room I was in open swiftly. When I looked up I saw a man in a blue suit with a long tan trench coat. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes." No. "Are you sure?" "Yes." No. "Well were do you live and i'll take you home. It's just I wanted to make sure you were okay because you fainted not two seconds after I pulled you away from the car." "I don't live any where any more." The pain in my voice was clearly seen by this strange man. "What happened?" My parents, my whole family, everyone that I loved was tracked down and killed. I almost was, but now I remember, and it hurts so much. IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed. Now in too much pain to care that I had scared him with my out burst. Too sad to notice him wrap his arms around me and try to comfort me. It wasn't until I fell asleep crying in his arms that I remembered who I was with."Doctor." I whispered and fell asleep.

(Doctor's P.O.V.)

"NOOO!" He heard hear scream and ran. Thankfully the T.A.R.D.I.S had her room close to the console. The pain and fear broke his hearts. "Are you okay?" I asked her."Yes." No. She's lying. I can tell when people are lying. "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Okay well where do you live? I'll take you home your parents should be worried by now." "My family's dead. Tracked down and killed. IT'S NOT FAIR!" She scared him with her out burst. "Shh. It's okay. You're safe. Shh." I said trying to comfort her. I went over and put my arms around her. "Doctor." She said before falling asleep. How did she know my name? That didn't matter at the moment though.


	2. More Memories And Family

(Doctor's P.O.V)

...That doesn't matter at the moment though.

_She's all alone. Just like me. I could offer to let her stay with me for as long as she wants. It's the least I could do. She lost her entire family after all. When she wakes up I'll ask her. Maybe I knew her before. I don't think I've met her before though. I would have remembered. Maybe she just knows me and I don't know her. That would make more sense._ _**And that's how he fell asleep. Holding the brokenhearted time lady witch. But he didn't know at the moment that she was either. All he knew was that she needed someone to be there for her like a father. Because now she would need one more than ever.**_

(Rain's P.O.V)

_"Dad. Please, you have to regenerate. Please, you can't leave me. Not now I just got you back. I don't want to be the last again. Please. Don't leave me." "I'm sorry. I can't. I don't want to be stuck with him for all of eternity. I'm so sorry Rain." "Stuck with who Dad?" "The Doctor. I know you don't know him Rain. But listen. If you find him, stay with him. He will keep you safe. He is my old friend from Galifrey. We became enemies after graduating and he thought I died on Galifrey with everyone else. I'm evil. I left you so you wouldn't be like me. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be alone because you are the smartest, bravest and most intelligent young time lady I have ever met. The best part is that you're my daughter. You are so special Rain. Never forget that. Remember what I have said to you. Remember it all. You are amazing! Don't let anyone tell you anything else. I love you Rain. Never forget that." "Dad! Please don't go!" "Tell-tell my-my daughter-daughter that-that I-I love-love her-her. Find-find her-her Doctor-Doctor. Find-find her-her." The connection told her that he was dead. She was all alone. No, she was going to find the Doctor. She knew that she had heard the echo of her father's conversation with him and wanted to find him. Would he even let her stay with him when he knows who she is? She really hoped so._

(Doctor's P.O.V)

"Dad. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be the last again. Please. Don't leave me." he heard her say in her sleep. "Stuck with who?" That made him sit still as stone. She couldn't be. NO! His daughter! No. Be reasonable. "Dad! Please don't go!" He heard her whimper in her sleep. Then he felt a connection being formed. The type of connection between a father and daughter time lord. He didn't even realize what was happening until the bond had been made. He was shocked. He didn't expect this to happen. He knew she would wake up soon. Two minutes later she woke up crying. "What's wrong?" "My dad's dead." she managed to choke out between sobs. "He was the only one that understood me." "Oh, I'm so sorry Rain." "H-how do you know my name?" "The new bond." "Huh? OH! Oh. Sorry. You want to know my powers?" "Powers?" "Yeah. I can hypnotize people. I only use it to help people though. I can read minds. I can find someone that I love in danger and help them to safety just by thinking. And I'm a witch." "Wow. That's, wow you're truly amazing. I've never heard of a time lady or time lord that comes close to what you are like. You're nice, smart and very talented. You definitely get the hypnotism from your dad. I'm not sure about everything else though. If you want I can help you with the whole mind reading thing." "Sure. That sounds great Dad." "Okay. We will start tomorrow then." "Dad. Who's Rose." "She is, well, she was one of my companions. She was the best of them all. Why do you ask?" "She's back and needs our help. If we don't help her she'll die Dad." "Where is she?" he was panicking now. Rose. She always surprises him. Now she needs him again. And if she died he wouldn't know what to do. He loved her and if he never got to tell her he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

(Rose's P.O.V)

"HELP! NO GO AWAY! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO YOU WILL HAVE A VERY ANGRY TIME LADY! I SAID LET ME GO! DOCTOR! HELP!" They weren't going to let her go. That much she knew. They obviously didn't realize she wasn't kidding about the whole being a time lady or they would have ran. He was coming. She knew that from bad wolf. Her inner wolf/time lady is how she became a full time lady. She was shopping for clothes when it happened. It was a regular day. Then those strange men came in. _Flashback- What are they whispering about? I wonder? No. I doubt it, why would anyone rob a store in this town? Ooh. I like that dress. Hmm, maybe it wouldn't hurt to go on a trip next week. This is way too domestic for me anyway."Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you had any shoes here." "Yes. Over there next to those men over there." "Okay thank you." Maybe they have some blue heels. "Oh my god he has a gun! Run!" What? Before she knew it the gun was pointed at her and the trigger had been pulled. "No! Rose!" "Mom?" she asked as she hit the floor."Rose! No no no no no no! You're gonna be okay,you're fine shh shh. Rose. Please come on stay with me please Rose. Don't leave me." "I love you mom. Get me somewhere safe. With no people around so I can regenerate. Like the Doctor. New face and everything. I will always be your daughter please though while I still look like me." "Okay. Come on Rose, let's go home." Three minutes later they made it through the door in the nick of time. Rose pushed Jackie far away from her. And then regenerated. She still looked like herself though. That was because of bad wolf. She then started her journey for the Doctor. End flashback-_ She was in memory land at the moment and forgot that she was being kidnapped by, well she didn't know what to call them. Them looked human but weren't. They were killers and she had just remembered that when they threw her down on the ground. "Hey watch it! I have dealt with Daleks, cybermen, bullets, well a bullet, other planets, an angry mum, parallel universes, getting out of them, and now I have to deal with you and I have to say that I wish you were Daleks, much nicer, considering they actually TALK TO THEIR PRISONERS!" she yelled the last part rather loudly and watched in horror as they transformed into Daleks. Perception filters were thrown away. "Did I mention slitheen? They were rather horrid too. Daleks. Okay well I guess that I spoke a little too soon on the whole talking thing. You know I was really kidding on saying that I wished you were Daleks. Daleks. Why did it have to be Daleks!" "_**You will give us your**_** _TAR-DIS."_** "NOT LIKELY SINCE I DON'T HAVE ONE!" **_"You are ly-ing!"_**"I am tell-ing the truth" she said in a mocking voice that sounded like a dalek. **_"You are mock-ing us!"_**"Cor-rect! Glad you have fig-ured that out!" **_"If you will not stop mock-ing us then we will kill you! Tell us where the TAR-DIS_****_is!"_**"No. And if you wanted to know where a TARDIS was then you wouldn't kill me until you knew!" **_"We are dal-eks we are super-ior!"_ **"Whatever. When can I leave cuz I was busy before you came and stole me!" _**"Never! Daleks do not steal. We take what is ours!"**_"WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY I BELONGED TO YOU? OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU ARE DONE FOR! HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS JUST, OH THIS, THIS IS WHY I HATE DALEKS! YOU JUST THINK YOU OWN EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE! NEWS FLASH! YOU DON'T!" **_"You are not so different from us after all Rose Tyler. All we feel is hate, your rage is just like our hate towards you!"_**"I. Am. Nothing. Like. You. You kill because you hate everything and anything that isn't a Dalek. All you feel is hate. I feel love,pain,happiness,anger, and depression everyday. Those emotions that you can't feel are one of the _many_ traits that separate you and I." **_"That is why we have removed all emotion. It will blind you from your missions."_**"No they don't! I'm leaving this sucks and I have places I would rather be. Hope I never see ya again!" she said while running towards the door and almost making it when a dalek shot right in front of her hand. "Hey! You almost hit my hand!" Then she opened the door and ran. Then she heard the most familiar sound in the world just as she heard the daleks behind her."DOCTOR! HURRY! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND ME! AND THE BOMB WILL BLOW IN 30 SECONDS! HURRY!" "ROSE! TAKE MY HAND!" "DOCTOR!"


End file.
